<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're throwing her off her groooove! by zagspect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047947">you're throwing her off her groooove!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zagspect/pseuds/zagspect'>zagspect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zagspect/pseuds/zagspect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this bullying? Nanami is pretty sure she's being bullied- no, worse, <i>persecuted</i>. Somebody should do something about the bullying in this school, my god.</p><p>(C-Ko tries out a script that hits just a touch close to home.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuu Nanami &amp; Kagee Shoujo | Shadow Play Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're throwing her off her groooove!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Extra, extra! I'm the royal emperor, bow before me!"</p><p>"Hey, hey! You aren't wearing any clothes!"</p><p>Nanami is ignoring her, she <em>is, </em>just look at the way she hastily gathers her textbook and notebook and reapplies lip gloss and slams her locker shut and stomps down the hall to her next class. This is about the cowbell thing, isn't it? Or maybe something else, maybe Nanami accidentally wore something from a season ago and now everybody knows?</p><p>"Whaaaat? Oh NOOOO! I'm SOOOO embarassed!"</p><p>This girl is totally making fun of her, and she's doing it from behind the stained-glass window with her face hidden away like a <em>coward</em>. Who even decided this school and it's many, many, windows was a good idea. Nanami walks faster.</p><p>"No, well, you see, being naked is a sign of intelligence!" Oh, damn it, she just gave this girl an excuse to play alternating characters at every window. Unless it's a bunch of girls? Who all hate her? And have the same voice? Nanami makes a mental note to stamp out anyone on campus (or in space, wherever these girls go) teaching an improv class. She picks up her pace.</p><p>"Well that's fine then! I'm the royal naked emperor, bow before me!"</p><p>Next window.</p><p>"No, you <em>are</em> wearing clothes! Only smart people can see them!"</p><p>Next window.</p><p>"Oh, so- so I am! Look at my beautiful finery!" The girl sounds a bit out of breath, and, not that Nanami was looking, but it is very funny that she forgot to put her crown prop on for a moment. Was the hallway to math class always this long?</p><p>"You should be ashamed of yourself!"</p><p>Next window. </p><p>"I am!! I'm a freak! A space alien!"</p><p>Oh god, is this about the <em>egg</em>? Her heart's pounding. She still doesn't know who this girl is. Next window.</p><p>"You're doing fine!"</p><p>Next window. The mysterious actress shoves two students leaning against the window to talk out of her way.</p><p>"I am!! I'm the finest ruler this country's ever had!"</p><p>Nanami breaks into a sprint. Her classroom is just up ahead. She's beating the shadow girl, now, who has props to carry and lines to remember.</p><p>"No-" she gasps, and has to catch her breath a moment. Nanami takes her chance and runs, earning confused looks from people in the hall. Let them stare, they don't know she's being <em>followed</em>.</p><p>"No, you're a freak standing around in your underwear!" the actress pants, distant from a window behind Nanami. "Yes, you're right, I'll resign! No, you're wearing a lovely dress! You're right, I'll-" </p><p>Nanami clutches the doorknob of seventh grade math for dear life.</p><p>"This whole play's <em>stupid!</em>" she finally screams. "I can't see a thing you're wearing anyway!! Leave me alone!!"</p><p>Her entire class, and teacher, swivels to stare at her. Nanami is <em>sure</em> she's about to go to jail. That's what they do with you for screaming nonsense and being late to class, right?</p><p>"What, you've never heard of being fashionably late?" she asks with a shrug, and sits down with as much dignity as she can muster.</p><p>🛸🛸🛸</p><p>"She was so <em>dramatic</em>, it gave the whole skit another dimension." C-ko says. She slides her scissors through the prop she's cutting out with a satisfying snip. "You should've seen her! Think we should invite her to the club?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nanami is the best. she does not know what to do ever.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>